These therapeutic methods require precise spatial approximation and coupling of a patient's eye and the treatment device. In order to move the patient or the eye of the patient, respectively, into the correct position relative to the contact element, the operator (or the physician, respectively) used to effect positioning completely manually. This requires great experience and a corresponding manual dexterity.